deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Willamette Parkview Mall
The Willamette Parkview Mall is the main setting of Dead Rising. The mall is located in the heart of the town of Willamette, Colorado as the center of entertainment. The mall at the time was undergoing several renovation projects, specifically in the North Plaza, as the mall prepared to celebrate its third anniversary (as heard from the automated public address announcements). The mall features six different areas and seventy-nine shops, as well as a movie theater, a supermarket, a gym, two hardware stores and a gun shop. There is a sewage tunnel underneath the clock tower in Leisure Park which is uncovered by a helicopter crash and is used by Frank and Isabela to escape the mall when the Special Forces invade. Any location outside of the mall is inaccessible to Frank. Willamette Incident On September 19th, some survivors of the zombie outbreak took shelter in the mall and began to barricade the doors of the Entrance Plaza. Lindsay Harris saw her dog Madonna outside and opened the doors, which allowed the zombies to enter the mall. The zombies quickly invaded and killed all but a few of the survivors in the Entrance Plaza: Frank West, Dr. Russell Barnaby, the mysterious Isabela and Cheryl Jones. With an entrance into the mall, zombies quickly spread to the other areas of the mall, feasting on those who didn't flee in time. Otis Washington welded the Security Room door shut, preventing zombies from invading and creating a safe zone for survivors. With Frank West finding himself trapped in a zombie infested mall, he goes out to get his big scoop to find out the truth behind the zombie outbreak. After gathering information through cases and scoops throughout the mall, he finds out the deranged psychopath who started the nightmare and why, and stops his final plan...or so he thought. Stores Al Fresca Plaza *A101: Hamburger Fiefdom *A102: Brand New U *A103: Riverfield Jewelry *A104: Flexin' *A105: McHandy's Hardware *A106: Weber's Garments *A107: Eyes Like Us *A108: Colombian Roastmasters Entrance Plaza First Floor *E101: Gromin's *E102: Sports High *E103: Refined Class *E104: Jason Wayne's Sporting Goods *E105: Gramma's Kids *E106: Men's Storehouse *E107: Rafael's Shoes *E108: Everyone Luvs Books *E109: Children's Castle *E110: J.F. Nichols *E111: The Distinguished Gentleman *E112: Fashion Fiesta *E113: Space Second Floor *E201: The Sinister Read *E202: Wallington's *E203: Springtree Jewels *E204: Women's Lib *E205: Ned's Knicknackery *E206: Special Gifts *E207: Shootingstar Sporting Goods *E208: Kicks for Her *E209: Modern Businessman *E210: Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics *E212: Kathy's Boutique *E213: Outta Sight *E214: In The Closet *E215: The Shoehorn *E216: Ladies' Space *E217: Emerald's *E218: Robsaka Digital *E219: Jamming Juvenile Food Court|Food Court *F101: Teresa's Oven *F101: Jade Paradise *F101: Frozen Dreams *F101: Meaty's Burgers *F101: The Dark Bean *F101: Central Tacos *F102: That's A Spicy Meatball! *F103: Chris' Fine Foods North Plaza *L2: Crislip's Home Saloon *L3: Seon's Food and Stuff *N101: Pearly White's Photo *N116: Ripper's Blades *N117: CD Crazy *N127: Huntin' Shack Paradise Plaza First Floor *L1: Colby's Movieland *P101: Contemporary Reading *P102: Child's Play *P103: Players *P104: Jill's Sandwiches *P105: Entertainment Isle *P106: TuneMakers *P107: Cantonbury's *P108: Bachman's Bookporium *P109: Tyke n' Tots *P110: Ye Olde Toybox *P111: SporTrance *P112: Universe of Optics *P113: Kids' Choice Clothing *P114: Josh's Jewels *P115: Cam's Camera *P116: Shoekin's Second Floor *P111: SporTrance *P201: Marriage Makers *P202: Colombian Roastmasters *P203: Tucci's of Rome *P204: Lady About Town Wonderland Plaza First Floor *W101: Small Fry Duds *W102: Casual Gals *W103: Shoes of a Lifetime *W104: Wonder Jewels *W105: Beautification *W106: Fine Cut *W107: Fanfare Fashion *W108: Homerunner's *W109: Scuffs & Scrapes *W110: Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics Second Floor *W201: Run Like The Wind *W202: Kokonutz Sports Town *W203: Contemporary Purses *W204: Sir Book-a-lot *W205: The Lens Zen *W206: Philo's Photos *W207: Modern Businessman *W208: Lovely Fashion House Announcements Several automated announcements can be heard on the first and second days are played over the public address system: Trivia *This mall appears in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, staged after the Entrance Plaza. *October 10, 2006 marks the 3rd year anniversary of the opening of the Willamette Parkview Mall, as indicated in an announcement, making October 10, 2003 the opening day. *Dave Wittenberg voices some of the announcements that are played in the mall. *It is possible to shoot zombies outside with a firearm via shooting through the windows in any plaza. Gallery File:Dead rising front of willammette mall.jpg |Menu screen Image:Willamette.jpg File:Dead Rising Mall advertisement 2.jpg|An advertisement in the mall Category:Dead Rising Locations